Behind the Mask of Ignorance
by MissNeonNightmares
Summary: Finally, emotions are realized and confessions are made. A tiny bit of HikaHaru, TamaHaru, HikaKao, Twincest, one-shot.


I think we all know the poem. "The Road Not Taken by Robert Frost. And in it, Forst wrote "I shall be telling this with a sigh Somewhere ages and ages hence: Two roads diverged in a wood, and I— I took the one less traveled by, And that has made all the difference."

But, what if that traveler took the other road? What if this person had taken the wrong path? That seemed to be the case for a young man that goes by the name of Hikaru Hitachiin.

His feet slowly hit the ground one after the other as his loafers stepped onto the the concrete, leaving a light tap to echo in his ears. Haruhi Fujioka was at his side, their fingers intertwined.

The crisp wind which belonged to the early spring brushed past them, causing Haruhi to shiver in her stance. Hikaru simply looked ahead, hard tawny eyes meeting the cherry blossoms as he completely disregauded offering her his brown leather jacket.

He wasn't quite sure what it was, but all the feeling he had built for her, all that emotion that seemed to fill his heart… All of it was gone. The electric charge that flowed through his fingers everytime they touched was no longer there. No longer was the red-head's heart thumping, nor were butterflies crowding around his stomach by the mere mention of her name.

Everything seemed to be so routine now. Walking to class, walking home, playing a few rounds of the pocky game, kissing, hugging. None of it entertained him anymore, and he had to wonder if she was feeling the same way.

He thought how this could be, trying to realize just what made him feel this way. That was it. Haruhi was his toy. His prize. He and Tamaki had battled over her, their friendship splitting more each time. And now, he had won the brutal war they had carried out. He had gotten his oh-so-valuable flagship. But for what? Only for a broken companionship and a toy he had gotten sick of in less than a month. The war was over. The thrill was gone.

With a heaved breath, the Hitachiin boy slid his hands into his pockets, then stopped his footsteps, catching Haruhi with his arm.

"Hikaru, what's-?"

"Haruhi, I can't… Date you anymore…"

The set of chocolate brown eyes blinked, slightly narrowing as they looked over the tall build of the older Hitachiin twin. "What? Is this because everyone thinks I'm a guy-?"

"No. That's not it… It's just… I know I sound like a total tool, but there's no spark…"

A bit of hesitation. "Y-Yeah… I know what you mean…"

A relieved breath flew from Hikaru's mouth. "I'm glad…"

"Well. I guess that's it then." That was Haruhi. Always blunt.

"Guess so…"

Haruhi then held out her hand with a soft smile. "Friends?"

"Friends," Hikaru concluded, shaking her hand with a soft smile.

They both took a deep breath and turned away from eachother, ready to face what was in store for them.

* * *

><p>As soon as Hikaru had turned away, salt water slowly began to trickle down the brunette's face. Her hands came up underneath her big brown eyes as she listened to the quiet click of her sandals.<p>

"God. Why am I crying?" She continued to rub at her chocolate pools, curious as to just what was causing them. Crying wasn't something she normally did. And especially not over a boy. Did she really care about Hikaru that much? No. That wasn't it. But, it was as if she had lost something. Something was missing. It wasn't Hikaru, but something that was lost before she had fell for him. However, Hikaru acted as a replacement for it. Some sort of filler or substitute. Hikaru just distracted her from whatever it was… But what was it?

In that brief moment in which her mind had gone completely blank, she had bumped into a certain blonde-haired young man.

"S-sorry, sempai…"

Two violet eyes fixated on the girl, slowly widening as they did, but only slightly. The brunette looked so… Helpless. Like a lost puppy in need of shelter and warmth. Her face was swollen and pink, her nose was slightly running. Her eyes red and puffy, tears set in them. He could perfectly trace tear stains that streamed down her rosy cheeks.

"Haruhi? You look terrible…"

"Gee, thanks, sempai! Every girl wants to hear that!"

"You know that's not what I meant…" he cooed, taking his thumbs and gingerly wiping the tears from her cheeks and eyes. "You always look beautiful… Now, what's wrong, Haruhi?"

She looked into his amarthine eyes, her own growing misty and weak. What was it that made her feel so open, so feeble around the Suoh boy? It was as if he could make her forget all that she tried to prove behind the mask of a "tough" attitude. Just as he did when she was huddled in that wardrobe during the raging thunderstorm. He was there, his arms open as he allowed her to leap in them.

Suddenly, she realized what had been missing. Why she felt the way she always had.

And like during that storm, she threw herself into his arms, sobbing freely like a child, a small feel of regret forming in the brunette's stomach, but Tamaki wasn't going to judge her for it; that she knew.

"Shhh…" he cooed, stroking the cropped hair with a gentle hand, keeping the other wrapped around her subtle waist. "I've got you…"

"S-sempai!" Her hand made its way up his chest, clutching onto the white fabric of his shirt.

"Shhh… Hush… Stop that crying, Haruhi dearest. Just why are you sobbing?" The sound of her weeping broke his heart, as if listening to the saddest song he'd ever heard. The blonde's form twisted, gently rocking the beauty in his arms from side to side.

"B—Beacause, I—I—I…"

"Yes?"

"I love you, Tamaki…"

The long pale fingers that were intertwined with luscious chocolate locks at the top of the girl's head. She… Loved him? Sure, this moment occurred in his dreams—both day and night—but never had he ever thought such words would escape the mouth of Haruhi Fujioka.

His hand slowly gripped tighter around her waist, his face burried into her hair.

"Haruhi… I love you too…"

* * *

><p>The front door of the Hitachiin mansion opened with a soft creak of the hinges, light footsteps shortly following.<p>

"Kaoru? I'm home!" Hiakru screamed through cupped hands, his amber eyes shifting across the room. No response. The older twin's eyebrows knitted. "Kaoru~!... Hmm…" His feet led him up the and to the door of he and his brother's room. He swung open the door—another set of hinges creaking.

There, he saw him, A wretched mess… Kaoru Hitachiin was scrunched into a ball underneath the white comforter of his bed. Soft blubbers escaped from him as he shook, clutching of the edges of his blanket and pulling it over his head.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru questioned softly, gradually approaching his sibling.

"What do you want?" the younger twin whimpered, turning away from the familiar voice.

A set of carrot-colored eyebrows furrowed as the owner of said eyebrows sat on the bedside of his mirror image. Hikaru's hand set on the comforter, pulling it away to find his duplicate curled up and sobbing like an infant. A sigh slipped from his lips. "Kaoru, what's wrong?"

"Nothing… Go away…"

"No."

"Go away, Hikaru!"

"Make me!"

He got no response for that one.

The older sibling grabbed Kaoru roughly, forcing him to sit up straight. His hands gripped onto the comforter as he used it to wipe underneath his doupleganger's reddened eyes and nose. "What's wrong, Kaoru?"

"Like you care…"

The other twin's heart skipped a beat, a pain filling his chest. Never had Kaoru been so cold and… Bitter to him. A set of lips trembled in both hurt and aggrivation. Finally, words made their way out. "Why wouldn't I care!"

"It doesn't matter! Why don't you just go back to your _precious _Haruhi!"

"…That's what this is about?"

Kaoru's cheeks flushed barely. "Maybe… Why would you care?"

Mirth began to slip from Hikaru's lips, earning him a look and raised brow from his clone. "What's so funny?"

"Hnn… Hnn… You're such an idiot…"

The other set of carrot eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Two honey eyes met the younger twin's. "I broke up with Haruhi, Kaoru."

"Whatever…"

The identical set of eyebrows furrowed as well—in confusion rather than anger—until reality finally hit the older brother like a hard slap across the face. All the things he's said, all the things he'd done; it all made sense now. Day after day he would tease his twin with all his meaningless touches and words that were never genuine. It was only nature that Kaoru would feel this way…

Hikaru slowly lifted his hand and tucked his brother's apricot locks behind his ear. "Kaoru, I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"For teasing you so much. I would understand if you hated me…"

"I could never hate you, Kaoru. I just—"

He was interrupted as a pair of arms snaked around his waist. Hikaru's face burried into Kaoru's shoulder, the arms around him beginning to shake. "I'm so sorry, Kaoru! I should have realized earlier!"

"Don't be stupid, I—"

Simultaneously, a set of lips crushed his own, causing him to moan as he allowed his brother to lay him down on the plush mattress of the bed.

"H… Hikaru? What are you—"

"What do you think?... I love you, Kaoru… More than I should."

"Hikaru… I love you too…"

The lips glued to his yet again as the older twin pinned down his brother's wrists, earning another moan from Kaoru. "Nnnn!"

Hikaru's tongue made its way from out of his mouth and slid down Kaoru's jaw, leaving a thick coat of saliva.

"Hi—Hikaru!"

Hikaru then sent kisses down his brother's chest—prior to unbuttoning his shirt—finding his stomach especially sweet. He unbuttoned his shorts, undoing the zipper with his teeth.

"One more thing, Kaoru."

"Y—Yes, Hikaru?"

"…I call seme."


End file.
